ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Betancourt
Julio César Chávez (born April 12, 1988) better known by his ring name Max Betancourt is an American professional wrestler currently signed to the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA) on its Collision brand. Along with XWA, Max has wrestled in the Hardcore Wrestling Association (HWA), Hell Bound Wrestling (HBW), and had a minor run in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Along the way, has earned a worldtitle in HWA, and the Interstate and High Fly titles in HBW. He is often commented on the fact that he is the youngest holder of every belt he has held so far, becoming the HWA world champion at only 17. Apart from his great success as a singles competitor, Max also gave tag team wrestling a try when he teamed with former HWA wrestler Donny Vayne in WWE, and when he teamed with Nick Fuse in HWA. Along with a great wrestling career, Max also likes to play electric guitar and sing as a screamo musician. He is known to be a big fan of mixed martial arts, magic tricks, and skateboarding. He is a big fan of Star Wars, That 70's Show, and many video games. ---- Career Early Career Max Betancourt was born in Chicago, Illinois with his abusive uncle and absolutely no role models. One day when he turned four, he and his uncle began to watch wrestling together. He instantly became hooked on professional wrestling and refused to watch any other sport. He made friends at his local school who also liked professional wrestling, and soon they began a backyard trampoline wrestling federation they dubbed the Huge Wrestling Association. They would wrestle in front of friends, families, and neighbors, using either original gimmicks or wrestling as famous wrestlers from television. At the time, Max wrestled using his original gimmick "Julio Thunder", but also wrestled as Ric Flair, and Hulk Hogan. Although his small federation was never successful in gathering big crowds, it did help him train in the basics of professional wrestling, such as creating mic skills and the ability to sell. after Max and his friends grew tired of back yard wrestling, they separately made their paths in life, whether it was in wrestling or not. When he reached the age of 13, Max began to wrestle in local independent companies. Meanwhile, Marcus Walters, brother of Donald Walters, who wrestled with Max on their trampoline, was beginning an independent federation based on the boys' trampoline days. With the permission of Max and Donald, he named it the Hardcore Wrestling Association, and allowed them to become the first signed wrestlers. Hardcore Wrestling Association(2003–2006) WWE(2006–2007) Max Betancourt had always dreamed of being in the WWE, but never thought of it as a possibility. When he reached this dream, however, he realized the meaning of the phrase "be careful what you wish for". Max found himself being over worked and not getting the opportunities he expected. He teamed with Donny Vayne using the gimmick "the social studs" and fought for the WWE Tag Team titles until Max asked for his release from his contract, on January 17, 2006. Luckily for Max, Donny had been talking to former HWA wrestler, Owen Martinez, about joining a new federation forming called Hell Bound Wrestling, and he was inviting Max Betancourt to join. Hell Bound Wrestling(2007–2009) Max joined HBW only a few months after it had formed, but it was already becoming an instant success, being almost as popular as HWA, in half of the time. Max made a name for himself in HBW quickly, and got even bigger by beating Nick Fuse for the HBW Hi Fly championship. Unfortunately, Max suffered a foot injury during the match and had to resign as champion. Everything seemed to be against Max in the early HBW days, because after a six month resting period, Max Betancourt made his return in HBW to face off against the HBW Champion, FrEaK O'NaTuRe, and lost. His luck changed, however, when he beat Kid Wombat to become the first ever HBW Interstate champion. Max always seemed to be suffering losses or botches from other wrestlers, which almost left Max paralyzed in some cases. When he lost the title, he decided enough was enough and asked to be released from his HBW contract. Luckily, his friends, Nick Forrest and Owen Martinez had already left HBW and gone to XWA, where they were getting more opportunities and fans then ever before. On January 18, 2009, Max Betancourt signed with XWA. Xtreme Wrestling Alliance(2009–present) Max Betancourt lost his in ring debut in a match against Lucas Lewis. The loss didn't do much harm in his XWA career though, because the next week Max won a match against Roach Cooper to get closer to the XWA Cruiserweight title. Max's luck continued when he defeated Black Majik to become only a fingertip away from the title. In his next match, Max was to face Arsene Lupin in a number one contenders match. Max won the match, which guaranteed him the right to fight for Nick Cerebrum's title at XWA's biggest Pay-Per-View, Gateway to Glory. The next week, Max faced off against his long time friend, Nick Fuse, which ended Max's winning streak. Max did, however, manage to get a handshake from Nick, even though Nick was a heel and Max was a face. Max faced an XWA newcomer, Alex Frazier, in his next match, where he managed to pick up another win. After the match, it is said that Max talked to XWA officials saying that he sees a lot of potential in Frazier. The next week, Max met up with Nick Fuse backstage to try to convince Nick to fight for the fans again, but Nick refused and walked away. Later that night, Max makes his way to the ring to face off against Nick, but Nick ambushes him from behind then throws him in the ring. Immediately when Nick enters the ring, he gets a school boy pin locked in and wins the match in 4 seconds. It is said that Max enjoys the fact that he lost the shortest match in XWA history, and that he's glad that he has been involved in such a big event in XWA history. The next week, Max, Nick, and Alex Frazier were planned to face off in a triple threat match, but Nick and Alex both had transportation troubles and did not make it to the arena in time for the match. Max then competed at Gateway to Glory for the XWA cruiserweight title against Nick Cerebrum, but lost due to interference from Nick Fuse. After the match, Fuse placed a chair in the ring and planted Max onto it using his finishing move, the Overload. The move didn't go as planned though; Max broke the chair with the impact and shattered a chip off of his skull. Max was not medically cleared to fight in the weeks following the Pay-Per-View. Max was scheduled for a triple threat match the next week, but Nick took his place in that match after ambushing him from behind. Max is said to be recovering well from the injury, and might return a lot sooner than the doctors had expected. Max has currently been wrestling local jobbers at house shows to prepare for his return to XWA. Personal life Julio Chavez became an orphan as a child. His mother died giving birth to him, while his father died when he was 2 years old in a car accident. Max's godfather, Antonio Chavez, was forced to take custody of him when they died. Max is known to be a shy but friendly person (Ironically, all of his gimmicks have been the opposite), which led to him making many backstage friends. Nick Forrest and Donald Walters are Max's best friends, but he is also friends with Owen Martinez, Alejandro Martinez, Brian Church, and Nikki Eagle. Controversy In late 2008, Max Betancourt failed a drug test for XWA and was suspended from his contract for sixty days. He was reported to have used massive amounts of marijuana and was not allowed to wrestle. Most found it ironic that this was not expected, due to his gimmick being based on his drug use, but others say that he would repeatedly state that he was clean. When Max made his XWA return, he was asked not to use his "stoner" gimmick anymore as it would send the message that XWA didn't mind his drug use. Instead, Max returned as a Star Wars fan boy. Max's suspension was never mentioned on air before or after the incident, but he has done a few interviews where he states "Drugs we're always pulling me down. I don't want to have to deal with something that hurts me and never helps me, especially if it hurts my wrestling career." In wrestling :* finishing and signature moves ::* Blunt Sweep (front flip russian leg sweep) 1996-2000; used as a regular move 2009-present ::* Acid Trip (HWA/HBW)/Time Warp (XWA) (corkscrew 450° splash) 1995-present ::* Blunt Buster (HBW)/Jedi Mind Crusher (XWA) (Leg Drop Bulldog) ::* Pill Pop (HWA/HBW)/Crater Drop (XWA) (sit out suplex slam) ::* Galaxy Kick (540° roundhouse kick) ::* hurricarana ::* leg drop ::* enzuiguiri ::* german suplex ::* armbar ::* missile dropkick ::* spinning wheelkick ::* complete shot ::* swinging neckbreaker ::* moonsault ::* cross body ::* Draconian Championships and Accomplishments :* In HWA ::* HWA Undisputed World Champion ::* youngest world champion in HWA history ::* best and 2nd best rivalry of the year award :* In HBW ::* HBW Interstate Champion ::* HBW Hi Fly Champion ::* youngest Hi Fly and Interstate Champion in history :* In WWE ::* no titles :* In XWA ::* no titles ::* shortest match in XWA history (pinned by Nick Fuse) Entrance themes * Shooting Star - Black Stone Cherry * Down with the Sickness - Disturbed * Entombed We Collide - Death by Stereo * Love to Hate, Hate to Me - A Static Lullaby * Social Studs - WWE